A Simple Thing Called Love
by asga
Summary: “I am not antifeminist, but I am antiinexperience” that’s what a man with the silver hair informed her. With that man as her employer, will she manage to handle her first job? Or even the man himself? YzakCagalli pairing


**A Simple Thing Called Love**

**Bio:**

**Kira and Cagalli : 24 years old**

**Yzak : 26 years old**

_**The story will focus around Yzak and Cagalli and sorry for the OOCness.**_

_**And thank you for my beta reader asucagaeva, for correcting grammars and suggesting a title.**_

**Summary: "I am not anti-feminist, but I am anti-inexperience" that's what a man with the silver hair informed her. With that man as her employer, will she manage to handle her first job? Or even the man himself? (Yzak-Cagalli pairing)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day when a blonde haired girl named Cagalli received a phone call from her brother. It's been 4 years since their father's death. Her twin brother chose to continue their father's company in PLANT while Cagalli decided to study more. Now she had graduated from the collage. After hearing the news, her brother called her and asked to help him with the company.

"How is that Cagalli?" Her brother asked her.

"Okay Kira I'll accept."

"That's great you are my best sister ever Cagalli."

She laughed, "Of course I am, you only have one sister am I correct?"

After the talk, she went to her room and started to pack her things. One week later she took a flight to PLANT. Kira fetched her in the airport. They went home together and Kira started to explain the business process to her. Three days later, Cagalli got her first client. Kira informed her that the clients name was Ezaria Joule, her son was the owner of the Joule Company, one of the famous companies at PLANT.

She wanted a counselor to change the decoration of her house, from classic into a modern house. Since it was Cagalli's field of study, Kira asked her to do this job.

"And she told me it took around 2 hours from here to her home, she offered you to stay at her house until the job is finished. She is a kind woman Cagalli, I hope you accept it." Kira informed Cagalli.

"But she is an important client Kira, are you sure I could handle this job?"

"I trust you Cagalli."

Cagalli stared at her brother, she smiled and nodded her head, "Okay Kira I accept."

"Now pack your things and be ready for tomorrow's job." Kira slapped her shoulder lightly.

Tomorrow morning, Cagalli went to her clients house and as she expected the house was big. It wasn't a house, but a mansion, she thought. She rang the bell, introduced herself to her new employer. Ezaria Joule greeted her warmly as she ordered the maid to show her to her room.

Ezaria then told Cagalli about the job, she decided that she liked the lady. She was kind, warm, and nice to talk. After the talk, Ezaria led Cagalli to take a look around the house and environment. She watched the house with interest even she didn't notice there was someone watching her keenly.

"Admiring the house?" The deep voice asked her.

She turned around to see the man leaning on the wall. His hair was silver, and his eyes were blue. He wore a white shirt with black trousers. She felt embarrassed that someone was watching her without her notice.

"Yes, I am. The house is beautiful, I wonder why Mrs. Joule wants to change the decoration, some of the furniture and even the paintings are amazing." She replied calmly avoiding his gaze.

"The house was built by Mr. Joule himself. And about why she wants to change it, maybe she was bored with the environment." He told her coldly, "I assume you are the new employee that Mrs. Joule is hiring? I thought she will hire a man not a woman."

Cagalli stared at his sarcastic and replied him coolly "I'm sorry about being a woman Mr-?"

"Yzak my name is Yzak."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yzak, my name is Cagalli Yula Athha."

He watched her sharply, "Look Ms. Athha, I am sorry to say this, but I am afraid you are not capable of doing this job."

She stared at him angrily, "I know that this is my first job, but I won't let Mrs. Joule down."

His eyes narrowed, "Your first Ms. Athha?."

"I told you even if it is my first, I will do my best." Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I doubt that." His reply was short and intense.

Cagalli's face turned red because of anger, she wanted to kick him hard, but she must be polite, "Are you anti-feminist Sir?"

"No I am not anti-feminist, but I am anti-inexperience. " He said sarcastically.

_How dare he_. Cagalli tried to calm herself and countered him, "I am sorry, but you must stick with me. Mrs. Joule hired me and you must get used to it. And who are you anyway? How dare you talk so lowly about me. I admit I am inexperienced, but you don't have the right to judge people like that."

He stared at her in amazement, "I expected a slap from you because most women will do that, but I see you manage to control it."

"Are you trying to provoke me sir? Even it tempts me to hit you, but I won't counter ignorance with violence." Her eyes flashed with anger.

Cagalli expected him to be angry, but she was wrong. He seemed amaze for some reason.

"Then you must work hard, because I can dismiss you anytime."

"You have no right."

"Yes I do, because this house is my home also."

Cagalli eyed widened, "What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Ezaria Joule is my mother." He said proudly.

"You-your mother?" Cagalli mentally slapped herself, of course he was, his hair had the same color with Mrs. Joule's.

"Regret your burst out? I guess I need to tell you who I am so you could speak nicer to me." He said sarcastically.

That's it, she didn't care who he was now, "Mr. Yzak Joule, I don't care who are you and I don't even care if you are president or terrorist group or whatever. Because I won't change the way I speak."

"Interesting."

Before Cagalli asked what his meaning was, Mrs. Joule came to them.

"It seems both of you have found each other. No need for introduction I presume?"

"Yes it is" her son replied.

"Now Cagalli, you can start working tomorrow, today you must relax and enjoy your time here." Ezaria talked to her sincerely.

"Thank you Mrs. Joule."

"Oh stop being formal, you can call me Ezaria, and I will call you Cagalli. You can call my son Yzak also, right son?" she turned her head to his son.

"If Ms. Athha want's it, she could." His reply was cool.

"Cut the formality, call her Cagalli." Her mom said annoyingly.

"Okay okay," he raised his hand and turned to Cagalli, "I hope you will enjoy yourself as much as you can, Cagalli."

"Thank you Mr- I mean Yzak," Cagalli replied him with an expressionless tone.

Back to her room, she thought abut everything. Her new job, Ezaria, and Yzak. Remembering his sarcastic tongue, she frowned, the job will be hard to do.

xxxxxxxx

**AN: This story is for my friend Aikoo, she is an asucaga fan but she likes Yzak and Cagalli pairing also. She asked me to make it last time and here it is (sorry took it too long Aikoo). Ok enough with my babbling, need to finish my other fics. Ciao! (Don't forget to R&R).**


End file.
